


Brain Freeze

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, POV Adam Parrish, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Ronan is fresh out of midnight mass and halfway out of his suit before he gets to Adam's door. Adam is fresh out of bed and uncaring enough to bother getting dressed to answer the knock.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	Brain Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr [post](https://excelsors.tumblr.com/post/118743263181/okay-but-ronan-going-to-a-midnight-mass-service)

It shouldn’t have been a surprise, Adam mused as he tumbled out of bed. Ronan attended mass religiously and slept over at his place occasionally so really, with a midnight mass being held downstairs, he should have expected the knock at his door just after one am. That he didn’t is his own fault.

(That he didn’t put on a shirt or make any attempt whatsoever to look presentable is also his fault but that’s what Ronan gets for showing up at his door this late)

Theoretically, Adam should have checked the peephole to confirm who was at this door before he unlocked it and swung it wide open. With the way their lives had been going the last year, it really could have been anyone.

But it wasn’t.

Adam meant to catch the door when he swung it open, never meant to let go of it in the first place really, but somehow it ended up banging loudly against the wall. Adam’s hand hung uselessly in mid air as his mind just stopped.

It was in fact Ronan Lynch on the other side of his door. But it was a Ronan Lynch that Adam had never quite seen before. He knew Ronan dresses accordingly when he attended mass, he’d just never seen it. He’d also never seen Ronan dressed like this... 

At one point, likely from the moment he stepped through the doors right up until he stepped back out, Ronan was perfectly put together in a beautiful suit. Between exiting the chapel and knocking on Adam’s door, however, he’d lost the jacket (Adam didn’t spare a thought on where it ended up, not willing to acknowledge the likely waste of a good suit jacket), his shirt had lost a few of its buttons, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and his tie hung loose and askew in a manner that might be called artful if Adam thought for a second it had been done on purpose. The edges of his tattoo curled around his neck, the slightest hint that what was under the remains of the suit was incongruous with the clothing itself, though not with the man wearing it.

Adam realized that he hadn’t said anything and the window to do so without awkwardness had already passed but he couldn’t quite get his mouth to form words. (He couldn’t quite get it to close properly either but that was neither here nor there). His only consolation was that Ronan was equally silent, his gaze heavy as it swept Adam from head to toe and back. They’d kissed a few times by now, but they hadn’t really had a discussion as to what they were. And they really hadn’t had the discussion as to what they wanted to be. But as Ronan’s eyes swept over him again, clearly taking in his messy hair and bare chest, the way his sweatpants (Ronan’s actually) hung off of his hips, Adam could see everything that Ronan wanted. It was in his eyes and Ronan wasn’t hiding it.

“Oh for fu-” a bit of curse jolted them both into motion. Ronan turned to look down the stairs and his face fell into a familiar scowl. Even if Adam hadn’t recognized the voice, he’d know it was Declan just from that look.

He took a step into the doorway anyway to see for himself. “Declan,” he greeted.

Declan waved a hand in the air, not quite a greeting but not quite a dismissal. “We have to talk about Matthew,” he told Ronan. “But your brain clearly isn’t functioning right now so I’ll call you tomorrow. Make sure he picks up,” he ordered Adam. Declan was gone before Ronan could bring himself to reply. 

That didn’t stop him from trying, though. Adam saw Ronan open his mouth to shout after his brother, and pulled him inside the apartment with a firm grip on his elbow. Ronan let out a startled noise but didn’t fight him.

“Declan-” he started.

“I don’t have to work tomorrow,” Adam cut him off. “Do you really want to talk about your brother?”

Ronan stepped in close and slammed the door shut behind himself in answer. 


End file.
